Harmless Pranks
by Rainbow Shiner
Summary: He thought he knew what he was doing. He thought this was nothing but prank. He thought everything he thought was right. But he was wrong. Jackson Stewart played a mean prank on Miley and nothing was right at all. No, nothing. CHapter five up!
1. Revenge

_My second fanfiction, but it's my first in Hannah Montana. -Shiner_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana, and I do not own Matilda, the book. Matilda is by Roald Dahl, the author. I don't own any characters on Hannah Montana.**_  
_

**Jackson's POV**

Yes, I'm in for revenge. Revenge for that tricky little trick that Miley had played on me the day that Jake left. I could remember it clearly. Oh sure, that prank was mean. But it was the usual, and it wouldn't stop me from being the Prank Master. The usual, or when you walk in your room and pie falls on you. No, it was eggs, but that didn't matter. It still splatted on my head. I'm pretty sure that it was Miley who played the trick. My dad is better than that. Yes, after the egg falls something happens. A pie slammed in my face. It was the gross kind, I think but oh who cares, it was a PIE after all. Next was something else, after that happened I felt something hard hit my rear. Like I had, just been punched. So now I'm here, in Miley's room with a bottle of glue ready to take action. After all, Miley has gone to Lilly at the mall...

I grabbed the Hannah wig, my eyes gleaming evilly. I spread the clear colored super glue on the inside of the wig. Okay, the strands of hair would stick together but, oh well. I was like Matilda, putting super glue into her dad's hat. I heard a knock on the door, so I carefully put the wig back on the stand and went out of Miley's room. I can't wait till after the Hannah thing, when Miley finds out.

**Miley's POV**

Lilly and I waited patiently for someone to open the door.

"Hey, bud." Daddy said to us when he opened the door.

"Daddy, could you get out of the way so I could get ready for my Hannah thing tonight?"

I smiled at him innocently. Lilly giggled to herself.

"Very funny." He squinted his eyes and moved to the left.

I went in first, with Lilly following me.

"Where are we performing at?!?" Asked Lilly exitedly, she moved closer to me every second.

"Same place as yesterday. We had to do it double this time." I said dully as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Yay, again, I LOVE that place the seats are all so..."

"...Lumpy." I finished for Lilly.

"Yeah, very Lumpy and jumpy and bumpy!" Lilly said eagerly.

"And I thought you got a C on that English test." I teased.

Lilly had a dull look on her face that meant, shut up.

"Okay, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." I giggled, as I walked into my room.

"You better be," Lilly snapped as she adjusted her purple Lola wig.

I slipped on something from the closet I had picked out the night before. Then I picked up her Hannah wig from the stand and put it on. It felt kind of wet and sticky. Like when you accidentally put your hair in peanut butter or jelly. I shrugged, it was probabaly because Lilly sprayed water on my hair at the mall.

"Ready?" I asked, tugging on the ends of my Denim Jacket.

"Ready as ever!" Squealed Lilly

"SHOTGUN!" We shouted at the exact same time. We stared at each other, but then we both took off racing to get the front seat. I was pretty sure I got a head start but Lilly didn't notice so I decided not to tell her. I seatbelted myself and then we took off.

"Ha-ha Lillian, I won the race." I teased.

"Don't call me that!" Said Lilly

"Okay whatever you say Lilly."

Lilly pondered for a moment and smiled. "Don't call me that either."

"Then what do I call you?"

"Call me nothing."

"Fine, I'll call you nothing."

"Don't call me nothing."

"But you just told me to."

We then burst out laughing. I started getting irratated by my wig, I didn't know why either. I never usually did get bothered by it. I shook my head and went out of the car. Me and Lilly, or rather Lilly and I went backstage. I paced backstage, trying to remember my lines.

"Daddy, how does it start again?" I asked for the second time. Dad smiled and picked up his guitar and started going through some notes.

"Okay, so first we have, If we were a movie... then we have This is the Life, and then..."

I turned red.

"...Pumpin' up the party, Just Like you, Who said, and then lastly best of Both Worlds." Continued Daddy.

"Okay, six songs." I said.

"HANNAH IN FIVE!"

I quickly ran up the stage. "Ya'll ready to rock?"

Loud screams filled the place. I decided to take that as a 'yes'.

The song filled the whole room up.

I smiled and sang into the microphone. Loud cheers were heard during the song. I looked down at Lilly and Oliver, who were standing in the front row, cheering like crazy. I got into the music and put more feeling into the dance moves. I got louder every secpnd. I was sang so loud that I felt that I couldn't go any more. The cheers were louder now, I could feel my heart pumping hard. I was so ecstatic that I didn't notice the irratating feeling of my wig.

The song was over now, and I felt great and exhausted. I was even more tired when the concert was over, sure I had a great time but I felt that I couldn't breath.

"Wow, Mi--Hannah, you did great!" Lilly shouted.

"Yeah, I guess I did Lilly, but it's weird I didn't feel my wig slide off." I replied while scratching my head.

Lilly shrugged, "I told you not to call me that, plus it's LOLA, but don't call me that either!" She joked.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Fine, Leena."

"That's my cousin's name, but she lives in Oregon." Said Lilly thoughtfully. "She's nice but I don't really like her."

"Fine, Luftnagle." I said. "Let's bounce."

I pulled Lilly into my dressing room and locked the door. I put my hand on the hair on top of my forehead and...

_Cliffhanger, sorry It's my first time doing one and I just love doing it. Anyway, if you give a review you get a nice fresh homemade cookie! Holds out platter Take a kind, take any kind! -Shiner (holding cookies)  
_


	2. I hate glue!

_Hey guys, sorry I took a while but chapter 2's up! -Shiner_

**Disclaimer: Hmm... If I owned Hannah Montana do you think I would be here, writing stories? No. So I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Chapter 2: I hate glue!**_  
_

I pulled my wig off, no I tried to but it didn't work. I tugged again, hoping it would do what I wished for it to do. I was scared I would rip it off so I gave up.

"Hello, take it off." Lilly looked at me and reached for the wig. I pushed her hand away.

"It's stuck."

"What do you mean it's stuck?" Lilly gasped.

"I mean it feels like it's glued on."

"How do YOU know?"

I looked at Lilly stupidly. Oh come on, I said it FEELS like.

"Daddy!" I burst out the dressing room door.

"What bud," Dad asked. He was talking to some new guy. Probabaly his new assistant.

"Excuse us for a second." I said politely. I pulled Dad's arm with me.

"Dad, my wig is glued on!" I whispered furiously.

"Look, we'll talk about it at home okay?"

I bit my lip, don't you see this is an emergency? I nodded and ran to Lilly.

Once we got home I couldn't take it anymore, I needed to yell it out.

"DAD, My wig is glued on!"

"Okay, bud, maybe--"

"I am SO NOT going to school tomorrow."

"Oh yes you are." Dad snapped.

"NO I'm NOT!"

"Hmm...Fine."

"Thank you!"

"Miley will not go to school tomorrow, but Hannah will."

I gaped, this wasn't the time to JOKE!

"DADDY!"

I saw my dad dial a number on my Hannah phone.

"Hello... I'm Hannah Montana's manager."

I tried to grab the phone from him but he held it far from me.

"Yes, yes, Yes, I'd like Hannah to go to school tomorrow, yes just for one day. Yeah, okay thank you sir."

"Dad, I can't go to school as Hannah."

"It's already settled, Hannah is going to school on Monday."

I couldn't fight anymore. I sighed and plopped myself on the couch. I slightly closed my eyes and relaxed myself a bit, maybe this was a dream but I want to wake up from it. I jumped when I heard the door burst open.

"Hannah?" It was Jake.

"Jake, what are you doing here?" I asked, I scratched my head and hoped he would leave soon.

"I'm here to give some good news to Miley but..." Jake paused. "Am I at the right house?"

"Jake." I gulped, I really didn't think I was ready for it. "I'm Miley."

Jake seemed confused. "Huh?"

"Miley is Hannah Montana."

Jake's face turned red. "Well, Miley. Frankie Muniz is back in the movie."

Then he turned, and ran.

_Who wants cookies?-Shiner  
_


	3. School

_I want to thank everyone for reveiwing me! For those waiting for me to update Whatever it Takes. Sorry, your going to have to wait till when I"m back from Las Vegas.-Shiner_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana**

It was already the next day. The day Hannah would go to school. Oh, how annoying it was to sleep with a wig with glue on. I warn you, don't try it.

"Ugh..." I moaned. I slid my hand across my blue alarm clock and searched for the off button. Finally, I reached it and I pushed it off. I jumped up and went to her Hannah Closet to pick out a good outfit. I took a while to decide my outfit but I finally did. A pink tank-top with a denim jacket over it and denim bell-bottom jeans then went to her ankles. I slipped it on swiftly and walked to the bathroom. I quickly grabbed the pink toothbrush and put toothpaste on it. I reluctantly brushed my teeth. The flavor was burning my mouth, oh how I hated spicy cinnomin. I brushed my 'hair' (wig) quickly, after all there was not a lot of tangles and ran out my room. I grabbed my purse instead of my backpack when I was out and I sat down and ate the pancakes my dad left on the table. Jackson must have been asleep again. Oh well, at least he isn't up at 5 talking to his girlfriend. Well, he doesn't even have one! I smiled to myself when I saw the limo out front and so I plopped down on the leather seat. The car started and I was just bored. That ten minute ride felt like an hour in the heat of the car. It was always hot in Malibu, always in the car. I sighed once the car stopped. I'd be ready for the stampede. I nervously stepped out of the car. Soon I was surrounded my many teenagers.

"Oh my gosh, Hannah Montana, I totally love your singing!" Amber said. She was one of the first to come up to me. I really tried hard to resist the urge to push her out of the way. I saw Jake past us and some of the girls from my crowd went to him. Imagine how hard that would be, to have two celebeties in the SAME school. Jake didn't even take a glance at me and I wasn't surprised. When Lilly found out she really wanted to tell Amber and Ashley. When Oliver found out he fainted. So I guess... Jake would not look or talk at me.

"Hannah, can I have your autograph?" Asked a quiet sixth grader named Cathy. I smiled at her and grabbed my pen (which I always have) and I signed her drawing pad. I guess she had art today and lucky she did. Cathy then rushed to Jake. There was so much screaming I bet my eardrums would pop... but I've gotten used to it.

"Hannah, could you sing us a song?" One voice called out louder then the others. I really didn't want to sing right now, I just wanted to get rid of the crowd.

"Everyone, out of the way!" I heard a loud voice yell. It was Mr. Norris, some teacher I never had got. "Hannah Montana, come on let's go somewhere else."

I passed Lilly and Oliver when I followed Mr. Norris. I went inside my first period room. Jake was alone there. He didn't even look at me.

"Heh, uh... fans too huh?" I asked nervously. I knew it was kind of stupid.

Jake nodded but stayed silent. I finally heard the bell ring after moments of silence. Our English teacher, Mr. Johnson. **(A/N: I'm sorry I don't know the name...) **Mr. Johnson gave Jake and I special treatment whch was kind of weird for me. The day pretty much went by fast considering that this was the best day at school ever. All my teachers adored me and everyone trailed behind me like they used to do with Jake. Okay, I kind of liked the attention. THe worse part was that Jake didn't pay ANY attention to me. He ignored me all day.

"Miley!" Lilly had whispered to me five hours before. "Why are you Hannah today?"

"You can ask that to my dad." I had replied firmly.

"Well if you told me you were Hannah I could have been Lola today!"

I had shrugged before a stampede of students started trampling over me. Now I knew how it felt to be Jake.

When I went home that day I was so exhausted from running away from students.

"Oh so you have come to this Earth to torture me!" I complained.

Jackson burst out laughing. Oh how he loved this prank!

"Curse the person who did this!" I yelled as I scratched my wig.

Dad came in with sissors in his hand.

"Oh no..." I said.

_What's going to happen?-Shiner_


	4. Finding out

_Sorry bout the long update... I wasn't really happy when I found out that I only got 14 reviews in my whole story. Oh well I should have expected it, I'm not a goood writer.-Shiner_

"Daddy... don't tell me your gonna cut my wig?" I asked worried. I put a strand of my wig hair between my two fingers and rubbed it. My dad sighed harshly and tugged on my wig, making me scream. "OWWWWWW!"

"Nope honey (I sighed in relief), I'm gonna cut Hannah's hair."

I bit my lip again, questions filling my mind. Should I cut it? Should I not? "Daddy..." I started. "I don't know."

Dad shook his head and looked at me. "Do you want to be Hannah for the rest of your life bud?"

I thought about it, should I risk cutting my real hair? Do I want to be Hannah and leave Miley Hope Stewart to become extinct? No that can't be, I was Miley in heart and that is all I will ever be, just with a little more acting. It was Miley, who Jake liked so much and it was Miley who liked him back. It was Miley who was her daddy's little girl and it was Miley who was Jackson's goody-goody-sister. It was Miley who was Lilly and Oliver's best friend. Not Hannah Montana, Hannah Montana was another thing, like another person, not who she wanted to be. Not who anybody knew her to be. She knew, if she had to pick between being Hannah and Miley, she would pick Hannah, and that's what she thought when she risked her smooth brown hair being ruined.

"Okay, I'll cut it." I said, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, than quickly jumped onto the stool. It tickled when I felt the scissors snap my wig. One snap... I counted nervously. Two snaps. And on I counted. I should have known to count tugs because on the seventh snap... a hard pull.

"OUCH!"

I scratched the back of my hair, and I felt a large tangle.

"DADDY!"

"It's okay honey, I"ll get it out." Daddy assured me, I felt another tug. Then I heard Jackson's footsteps fun towards my hair and a loud snap. I closed my eyes and hoped for the best and I continued worrying.

"There you go."

I opened my eyes. My hair was cut to my neck. It barely brushed my shoulder.

"DADDY!"

"I'm sorry, bud." Dad said, obviously sorry. "I had to do it."

I jumped down my stool and looked down at my brown hair, my beautiful hair all cut up and off my head. My new hairdo was not one of my favorites, wait let me take that back. I HATE IT! I moved in front of a mirror and checked out my neck length hair. Nothing was going right. Nothing. I walked past Jackson's room but when I heard my name I turned to stare inside.

"That prank on Miley was the best. It was awesome. Now her hair is like... neck length."

I was shocked. "WHAT?"

Jackson dropped the phone and looked shockingly at me. "No... no it's not what it sounds like."

"You glued my wig? YOU? What did I do to you?"

Jackson shrugged. "You played a prank on me too."

"That wasn't my prank, that was dad's!"

Jackson let out a soft. "Oops."

I threw a basketball in Jackson's room at him. "How did your friend know I was Hannah Montana huh?"

"Does it matter? At least he didn't spill it out!"

"That's just plain mean Jackson. That's not just a harmless prank, I already lost my boyfriend to romania and you have to make it worse. Now he won't even talk to me and all because of you!"

"SHUT UP!"

Jackson slammed the door on me and I was breathing hard, I ran to my room in frustration and jumped on my bed, yelling in my pillow making a muffled sound.

_Those of you that read, even if your anymonous just please review. I need some spirit...-Shiner_


	5. Together Again

_Thanks for the idea Amy!-Shiner_

The next day came and I wore a pink miniskirt decorated with flowers. My shirt was a pink blouse. I stuck with girly because of my short hair. I sighed and clipped up the side of my hair with a pink barrette and slipped on a pink fedora hat and tucked my short hair behind my ears.

I decided that it was all I could do and I walked out the bedroom door.

"I'm going to school." I comfirmed to my dad and I stepped out the door before my dad could say, "Okay, bye bud!"

Once I made it to school I looked in my locker, I picked up a couple books. Jake came up to my locker when I was about to close the door. I then quickly put my face behind the locker door so he couldn't see it. I dropped off my fedora and sighed.

"What do you want?" I said harshly. I was done with Jake for now, or at least I acted like it. I pretended to fiddle in my locker to look for some important item.

"I just wanted to te--" Jake got cut off by the bell and he sighed.

"Look Jake, I only told you my secret because I liked you. And if you don't accept that fact then you can't be with me because the other half is who I am too."

"Yeah I know and--"

"Look, I gotta go to class!"

Jake sighed once again and I left quickly. He stared at me awkwardly when he saw my hair but I didn't want to act like I'd noticed so I kept on going.

"You missed the best day ehhver, Hilly Billy!" Ashley smirked once I sat down at the desk next to her (There was no seat left so I was forced to). "Hannah Montana came to our school for one day only!"

I rolled my eyes and then Ashley and Amber looked at me grossly.

"Ew!" They said in unison. Then they giggled and smiled at each other. "Ooh, tsss..."

* * *

After school I headed home quickly, trying to avoid Jake as much as possible. I had been teased by many people about my hair and so I was in a grumpy mood. 

When I walked inside the house I saw Jackson talking on the phone.

"No I haven't gotten the tickets yet. Yeah, I know I told you Hannah and I were close. We are! I'll get them tonight. Bye hun." Jackson hung up the phone and turned to me.

He got up and walked up to me but I really didn't want to have to deal with him now. I scowled at him and walked passed him, stepping over the cordless phone he dropped on the floor.

"Can I please get backstage tickets to the concert?" Jackson pleaded running up to me. "Come on, Madison is such a good girlfriend and... I'll pay you back!"

I don't reply and head my way to my room. I hop on my computer and turn it on. It takes a while for it to boot up but it does. Once I log in I sign on my messenger. Quickly, three IMs pop up, one from Lilly and two from Jake.

**ZombieSlayer:** Miley, I really need to talk to you. Do you have the time?

**ZombieSlayer:** Miley, are you there?

I sigh, and click onto Lilly's.

**SkaterChick:** Remember about that sleepover! Call me.

I decided to answer Jake's IM first, then I would call Lilly about the sleepover.

**SmileyMiley: **...

I hesitated before sending the message. I took a deep breath and erased what I wrote and replied with a different answer.

**SmileyMiley:** Hey, Jake. What's up?

**ZombieSlayer:** I'm sorry.

**SmileyMiley:** About what?

**ZombieSlayer:** Everything. Being a jerk and everything. It's just that, I couldn't believe it at first, but now I know. Don't worry, I won't spill your secret and don't worry I can accept that your Hannah I just needed sometime to think. So, I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me, maybe this Saturday?

I smiled quickly, but then it turned into a frown. My hair was cut short and I didn't have any outfits, but that would be solved soon. My outfit was going to be picked at the mall tonight. After all, it was Friday.

**SmileyMiley**: Oh Jake, I don't know...

**ZombieSlayer:** Oh ok.

**SmileyMiley:** Jake wait! I'll go with you!

I almost could hear Jake cheering and his cute smile plaster on his lips.

**ZombieSlayer:** Okay, tomorrow at two afternoon. We could have a picnic at the beach. I'll bring the food.

I jumped out of my seat and giggled.

**SmileyMiley:** You betcha! Bye!

I signed off. I didn't realize that I agreed to be on a date when I was supposed to spend my time at Lilly's having our own fun. I gasped, why had I been so stupid? Maybe Lilly could let me off. No, we had planned this sleepover for months. I couldn't blow her off! What was I supposed to do? Blow off my friend to go on a date I wanted to for a long time, or stop the date and hang out with my best friend?

_WHat do you think she'll go with_

**_A: GO on the date with Jake_**

_**B: Hang with Lilly**_

_I've got an idea which one to pick but, I'll leave part of it to you guys!-Shiner_


End file.
